


The Kurosaki Arrancar

by YoruNoUmare



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruNoUmare/pseuds/YoruNoUmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen is a ruthless, cold man. He took a child, whom he thought could transform into a powerful arrancar at birth. Only he didn't know that the hollow was hereditary, so she could never become a full arrancar, but Aizen soon after sees beyond the hollow, but to the soul reaper powers that realm inside her too. He takes her for his own personal weapon and uses her as his personal spy, but when a young man name Ichigo Kurosaki plans to defeat Aizen, Memoure Aizen must spy on him, and discover ways to recruit or kill him. But what she doesn't know is that Aizen took her away at birth, and her parents were Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, making Ichigo Kurosaki not only her brother, but since they were born of the same time, her twin brother. So which side will she choose?</p><p>From Wattpad. SelenaCraig, AKA me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just want to give some word to the story, I will try to go in sequence with bleach-though im in season nine, may have to re watch them, and that takes a good bit of time- Though I may change some events. Now the only one big event that I can think of is my Character being imported into places, obviously. So if your okay with this then please, do read on. I love comments, good and bad, and I will take in fans ideas if I see them suitable in the story. It will be like bleach. So I hope you enjoy, I think ill have as much fun writing this as you guys will have reading it. oh and povs will shift, but if its not continuous or Memoure's ill let you know.

I walked into the alley with no fear as the moonlight dusted the vacant walls and shadowed roofs. My footfall was silent, though I knew he could hear me, just as I could see him in the shadows that encased edges of the alley. Everyone was inside, due to the time of night, but not me, and not Sir Aizen. "Follow me, this is the kind of matters to talk of with more precaution." He says in a quiet, yet orderly voice. I follow his flashstep with little difficulty, though I still couldn't match his pace after all these years. I come to a spot where the concrete, yet solid, has profound cracks that indicate it's a passage entry. I've never been here, I thought. our conversation really must be top secret. Sir Aizen lifts the concrete door so I can slip inside, he soon follows and we walk along a sewer which was the Squad four tunnels as I called them. "Tell me what you found out." He says as we slow to a stop. I sit down. It sounds like he's asking, but I know better than that. "Rukia Kuchiki has gone to the world of the living. Kisuke Urahara is hold of the hogyoku . I've watched him and he seems perplexed. I will expect a move from him. Judging on his situation, and his mind, he'll want to plant the hogyoku in a body, to try and hide it from anyone." Sir Aizen nods. "Have any ideas?" I smiled a tiny bit. "My bets are on him planting it on Rukia Kuchiki, I kind of hope for that. If planned precisely, it will be very beneficial to us." He looks at me in a way of pride and deadly curiosity. "You have intelligence to almost match me and Kisuke-" I took that as a compliment rather than an insult. "- tell me Memoure, what are you planning?" I shift my weight slightly. He seems perplexed by the action so I spill.

 

"I didn't tell you outright because I didn't think it mattered, but Rukia lost her powers somehow. I couldn't catch why, but with that, it means she has to recover, meaning staying in the world of the living. Also meaning she will need a gigai, we all know the lower-rank officers that go to the world of the living look to Kisuke for help despite the soul society's displeasure about it,when they need it, so more than likely rukia will go to him for a gigai, and that gives Kisuke the perfect opportunity to hide the hogyoku within a body. But eventually rukia will come back with the hogyoku, and you will be able to remove it. The scenario seems to fit well, whats your opinion?" I ask after telling him my plan.

 

He smiles and I can see a glint in his eyes of the man that lies underneath those glasses he uses as a disguise. "My opinion, Memoure, is that I raised you well, exceptionally well like me, and that your plan is almost the same as mine, but with my knowledge of the hogyoku, it is not a game of chance that this scenario may work out. With my knowledge, I know this plan will certainly work." I stare him down. "What knowledge do I not know, Sir?" I say in a hard tone.He smirks again. "You'll know soon enough, I promise." And with that he's gone and i'm left alone. He is flashstepping to the entrance but I don't follow. Daybreak is soon, and I stay under during the day where nobody knows of my existence. I slip along the tunnels until I find my hidden room down here. I would have to be aware of that other entrance from the other side. I slip through a little crack in the wall only my body can get through and plop on my bed that was beside the crack. I open one of my books on Arrancars. Sir Aizen had been making me read these due to our plan we came up with, well not our plan per se, just his. He wanted to make an Arrancar army and take over the royal family. I personally thought the man was crazy, but who was I to object? I slammed my book on the floor, more tired of how i'm living then actual exhaustion.

See, Aizen had found me when I was little, and he said he'd keep me alive as long as I obeyed him, not knowing what to do, I agreed, since I had no family and was all alone. Now I considered him a father figure, but still wanted this unspoken freedom that lied elsewhere. Don't get me wrong, I was very grateful for his interference, but sheesh, I didn't want to live in a crack in the wall all my life coming out of the woodwork at night like a bount in the belfry. I put the pillow over my head and tried to go to sleep. It wasn't like it was changing, so why on earth did I need to dwell on it? With a sigh I throw the pillow and a grab a book not on arrancars- but on Soul Reapers. I wanted to be one of them, out there and in the action like Sir Aizen. But being Sir Aizen's personal assassin wouldn't allow that. I was only here to kill the people who spoke out or kill the ones who threatened him or his plan. nothing more. Even if I did have a Zanpakuto that still wouldn't guarantee me a soul reaper. I look at the sword in it's sheath next to the bedside desk. Dokonotoge. I hadn't fought with her in so long that I didn't even feel any of her power left in me. With another exasperated sigh I grab the book im supposed to read and begin marking important parts about them.


	2. Assuming The Role

~A week later~

 

I was walking the underground corridors when suddenly Aizen appeared behind me, what startled me was not him, but his two companions, I swung a kick to the nearest one but it was blocked with ease. "Easy, Memoure" Aizen said, and the man I attacked chuckled. "Yes, easy. We wouldn't want Aizen's little pet hurt, now would we?" I growled. He was tall with grey hair, and had eyes that I associate with of a fox, sly. He wore a coat of a captains "Gin ichimaru, captain of the third court guard squad if your interested." He said in a mocking tone. I hate him already. I looked to the one who had purple hair and a blindfold on whom also wore a captain coat. How strange. "Captain Tosen, it's a pleasure to meet you Memoure." He spoke in a soft, intelligent tone. Could Aizen's companions be more different?

"Memoure, i need you to leave the soul society." Aizen said abruptly. "What? Sir Aizen, i beg your pardon, but what purpose shall I have elsewhere?" He looked at me with kindness, and power. "I know you know of the arrancars, I've gone over them with you. Remember our plan? It's time to put it in action. Go to the world of the living. And each night a portal to Hueco Mundo will open. I want you to train these Arrancars you choose so when i come, we will be prepared for what is to come." I gasp, dumfounded. HE wanted me to train Arrancars. "Yes, sir" was all I could muster. He opens a portal to the world of the living. That's new. I had no idea he could do that. I began to step through. "Oh, and do keep an eye on Rukia and her fellow friends. I'll come now and then to talk to you." And with that i was in the vacant streets of a sleeping town.

I sigh and rub my neck. "Looks like I've got a hell of a lot in for myself" I say as I walk the streets and find out this place is called Karakura town. It all looks so plain i cant stand it. I find a vacant looking house that has a "For Sale" sign by it, tear the sign to pieces, put a kido barrier around the house and climb in the windows and plop down on the only couch in the room.tomorrow i'll have to spy on where rukia is, then after that who knows. I slip into some sleep, knowing that tonight's slumber is going to be the longest one i'll have in a long time.

~Time skip to morning~

I wake up to the sun beaming on my face and sigh. I stealthily go out the house and begin my search, I find Rukia's faint spiritual pressure and begin to track her down. By the time i found her im out of breath. Having to cut down alley ways i found out some people think a pretty girl alone is a defenseless girl. Lets just say one has five broken ribs and another is unconscious. Oh how stupid humans could be. I see Rukia with a orange-headed boy, and orange-headed girl, and black-headed boy and a brown-headed boy. I cock my head to the side in confusion. They all had spiritual pressure higher than Rukia's. Not that meant much since Rukia has lost about 98% of her power, but still. It put me on edge to what i was dealing with. Especially with the orange-headed boy, he seemed to have the most. I then left, hearing a bell ring, they all raced in the same direction. So school is where they all hang out? Well i'll be seeing them pretty soon then. After that i commenced to stealthily stealing clothes, food, and a cellphone to prepare me for my new life.


	3. Spotting

~Late evening~

I go into my house and set down my clothes and items and such. I began to plop down when I felt an evil presence beside me. I look to see a red and black portal. Hueco Mundo? I step in and find myself in a desert.I heard a voice that sounded like Aizen's. "Find the ones who look the smallest, then the most animal like, then the most lethal looking." It said. I obeyed it and found a horse with an ochre coat and a green mane. It was feasting on a beast of some sorts, it looked like and huge hollow. I crossed over to it and it looked at me. Figuring that hollows speak I asked who it was. "My name is Neliel" She said in a soft voice. I told her that I was in search of strong arrancars and asked if she wanted to join me. "I do not like to fight." I looked her straight in the eye. "Don't worry, im not blood thirsty, but my master needs people of you. No blood shed shall be celebrated, Neliel, and I envy your strength, even a you feast upon a fellow hollow you are repulsed by it. I know if I was in your shoes I would stay the way I am then rather take another hollows life selfishly." she looked down. "I only wish to help, so that is the reason I eat, to get strong enough to help. If I had it my way I wouldn't do it at all."

"Then we would make good acquaintances."

she nods and I wonder around looking for more arrancars, I spy a Jaguar and a bat on opposite sides of the sands. But I don't mention this. I let Neliel feast. When she is done I see she is not a horse anymore, but a tall woman with green hair, red marks on her face, and her mask. Her clothes were tattered and were ochre. Her mask was set upon her head and looked like one of a ram. "How...that's impossible!" Neliel smiled. "I have been feasting for a thousand years. me and 30 others. That one there"- she signals to the Jaguar-" is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He is very powerful and bloodthirsty.And that one over there"- she signals to the bat-" Is Ulquiorra Cifer, he is a strategist, and powerful even more so. These two would be nice additions to your team along with the others. If we can track them down." I nod and smile at Neliel, with 30 arrancars there has to be ranks, and in my thoughts, she is number one, until she meets someone of more power.

"I am the third most powerful at this time, things may change." she says out of the blue. I smile. At least she'll be number one to me. We head to the east to find Ulquiorra. and by the end of the night, we have Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, A carnivorous moving vine-plant thing called Szayelaporro Granz and his bull-like brother Yylfordt Granz, and a bird with razor wings called Cirucci Sanderwicci. Once they fall asleep I to begin to doze only to be woken an hour later by the portal that leaves to Karakura town. I leave a note for Nelliel telling her she is in charge to help the others evolve. And that i'll be back in some time. Between Nelliel, and Ulquiorra-as much as I don't like him- They'll keep the others in check.

I step in my house and get ready for school, the sun shining high overhead to indicate morning. I put my hair in a ponytail that reaches the middle of my back and let my bangs fall loose. New identity means new look. I sigh. I would miss having my hair down. I walk into the classroom as the bell rings, I had just enough time before to sign myself in as a new student. I assume a desk farthest to the window and I see Rukia sit right beside me. I sigh internally, why did she have to sit next to me? I didn't want to be that close. She is looking at me strangely. "Who are yo-" She cuts herself short. I thought she was staring at me strangely because my spiritual pressure. So I tried to conceal it and she noticed that. I peaked from the corner of my eye to see her eyes wide with curiosity and hints of fear. "Miss would you come up here please?" the teacher beckoned for me to come up. I did as I was told with a sigh. "Introduce yourself." "My name is Memoure Aiz-" I stuttered, Rukia would blow my cover if I said Aizen."-ier. Memoure Aizier. It's nice to meet you all." I say with a bow. and go back to my seat. I can see suspicion in Rukia eyes. I'd have to act better then that.


	4. Making New Friends and Enemies

Throughout the day I had many classes with Rukia and her friends. I focused less on all the work and more on my strategy. How could I keep close without blowing my cover? I decided to be her friend, and If they had power, and started to fight beings like hollows- which I suspected because when one showed up, suddenly one or more of them would leave, mostly Rukia and the orange-headed kid- I would show them my power, of course not all of it, but I did have powers similar to an arrancar's and a soul reaper's. I was walking aimlessly down the hall after school when they all suddenly appeared. The orange-headed girl spoke up first. "Hey! My name is Oriheme Inoue, And these are my friends." She gestures to the rest of them. She elbowed the black-headed boy to get him to introduce himself. "My name is Uryuu Ishida." He said setting his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. "You can call me Chad." The Brown-headed one said. "Rukia kuchiki" Rukia said. I smiled. I was tempted to say "I know" but bit my tongue. The orange-headed one put his hand on the back of his neck and slouched, as if introducing himself took the energy out of him. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki." I laughed. "Ichigo,as in, Strawberry?" I say, laughing even more now. "No, as in Number one warrior!" He yelled, about to burst a vein. He acted as if he was going to tackle me and I closed the gap between us. "Calm down, strawberry, before I have to calm you down." "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I chuckled. I can tell that i'm going to have a lot of fun with him.

"I wouldn't recommend threatening our friend, your greatly outnumbered." Uryuu said. I suppressed another chuckle. "I wasn't going to hurt him, but can you blame me for messing with someone that's as hot headed as him? It's hilarious!" Ichigo went on a rant again and I saw Uryuu smirk. "I empathize with you." I laughed then noticed it was sunset. "Hey guys I've gotta go, bye!" I say before racing off. "You gonna just race off like that, was that only empty threats?" Ichigo said. I look over my shoulder. "It was empty....if you stay on my good side." I say before cutting them out of my sight by going down the alleyway to my house. I saw the two men who tried to attack me cringe and press themselves against the wall when I came. "Thank you men." I say with a smirk before stepping up the pace. I was hardly in the door when the portal opened and I jumped through it.

~Hueco Mundo~

I appeared behind Nelliel, apparently we were in some type of palace. "Where are we Nelliel?" she gasps at my sudden appearance, then smiles. "I thought it would be suitable for the Arrancar army to have a housing of sorts. All the Arrancars have been fully changed into their human forms, except for the newest ones. I wanted you to meet them. Follow me if you wish." She says and I follow. We enter a room that has been conquered on each side by almost two different species. Grimmjow and the others take one side, and a array of sub-species on the other. I go towards the sub-species. "Nelliel, who have you brought?" one of them hiss. "This is Memoure, your master." They bowed. "Well done" I whisper to Nelliel, she nods in acknowledgement. Nelliel starts the introductions. "This is Nnoitra Jiruga"- gesturing to a giant Flared bearded dragon with what had seemed to be iron blades along his body. I found him quite repulsive.-"Zommari Leroux"- pointing towards a man covered in eyes head to toe.-"And Aaroniero Arruruerie"- gesturing to a Two headed man, whom are complete opposites. "Good work, I would have chosen them myself if I had met them, you have good judgment, will you take new orders?" Nelliel looked at me dumbfounded. "Nelliel I don't see you as my subject, if you weren't a third power you would rule beside me." I say in a low tone that only she could hear due to the lack of distance." She smiled. "Of course I can take orders. What are they, Memoure?" "Take the lot out to feed, while searching for more Arrancars." I say then walk towards the human group.

 

"Hey, Memoure's back!" Grimmjow said and put a arm on my shoulders. I gingerly took it off as if it might detonate. "Oh, please. I may be dangerous, but not towards you." He said with a wink. I smirked. "Doesn't mean you won't bite." I retaliate and he bursts into laughter. "That there is the truth!" he says. I heard a sound of disgust come from the far corner, Ulquiorra stepped out from the shadows. "You two are so ridiculous." I fight back the urge to try and slit his throat, but Grimmjow tries to punch him and Ulquiorra dodges it with ease. I sigh. "Tread lightly or you'll be food for the others." Ulquiorra laughs softly. "You and what army?" "Me, Grimmjow, Nelliel, and all the others who have a problem with you." "Nelliel has a problem with me?" "Nelliel has a problem with anyone who has a problem with me, and by the way I don't need an army." I flashstepped to Ulquiorra's throat, grabbed my zanpakuto and slashed his throat. It was hardly a cut, but it made Ulquiorra's eyes dilate. "I'm boss here, I don't need you. Step out of line and, I repeat, will feed you to the others. Got it?" Ulquiorra didn't respond, but glared at me and walked away. I heard Grimmjow whistle under his breath. "Memoure's got some claws." I scoff and put my zanpakuto back in its sheath. "I have to leave soon, I want you all to take turns fighting each other. Know when to stop. I want no casualties. When I return, I want reports on the ranks you've came up with. Then, one by one, I will assess you myself and solidify, or trash your rank. Got it?" "Yes, Milady Memoure" they say. Then I search for a vacant room, find one, write my name on the door, plop on the floor and go to sleep.


	5. Dokonotoge

I woke and saw a portal next to me. Ah! Sir Aizen is going to have my head! I slept for six hours. I jumped through the portal and it was morning again. I though I would just take a nap, not sleep the entire night! I ready myself for the day then get on my to school, by the time I get there Rukia and the others are huddled in a group talking. I approach them. Apparently we had a history test today. "Ichigo! You should've studied! If you finished quicker you would have more time to LEARN the material instead of griping about it at the last minute!" Rukia said. "Oh shut up, it's not might fault these god damn hollows keep showing up! And I kill them as quickly as possible!" Ichigo retaliated. Oriheme tried to diffuse them and I decided to let my presence be know. I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me with fear and Rukia and Ichigo looked a little red.

"How much did you hear?" Ichigo said, probably planning on rukia erasing my memory. I smirk. "All of it. Oh don't look at me like i'm a bomb! Geez." I say to Ichigo, he sputters a little and Rukia suddenly turns serious. "Do you have any powers?" She interrogates, I just shift my weight. She goes to kick me and oriheme gasps. I close my eyes and block it with my arm. Then she does this again and I grab her ankle, then she goes to punch me and I grab her hand to then shove her a few good feet away from me. "What are you?" she asks. I shake my head. "It's nothing of you concern, but if you need help with hollows ichigo, I can help you." I say. And if on a schedule, I hear the distant cries of a hollow. Rukia smacks the back of Ichigo's head and I swallowed a soul candy. Cat's out of the bag now isn't it? "You're a soul reaper?!" Every single one of them say, I make a sound of disgust. "It's hereditary!" I say and race of towards the hollow. 

It was strong, stronger then a gillion, Ichigo better thank me for coming. I unsheathe my zanpakuto and suddenly Ichigo appears in front of me. "What are you doing, that's an arrancar!" he looks at me confused. Then he is smacked to the side. "Stay down ichigo!" I yell to him. "Creep...Dokonotoge!" I yell and my sword wraps around my wrist and turns green and riddled with thorns on the outside layer that didn't touch me. The arrancar tried to hit me but I waved my hand in the air, producing a thorned vine wall from the ground, he reeled back in confusion, then I ingulfed him in a giant ball of vine and thorn, then flattened it out,spraying arrancar blood in the process. I returned my blade to its natural form then sheathed it. Ichigo looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Was that your zanpakuto's power?" he said, I nodded. "That was a higher class hollow, ichigo, do try to watch your step. they will kill you." I say, he nods in agreement.

Me and Ichigo set out to go back to school, class had already started and we got chastised by the teacher. Keigo, I learned his name from freaking out in the hall to many times, stands up and points at ichigo. "You were trying to catch her, weren't you? Was that what your were doing, making out? How could you do this to me Ichigo! I never even had the chance to put a move on- OW!" "Don't even finish that sentence, NOBODY is going to put the moves on me, and me and Ichigo were NOT making out, that would be my personal hell, so do not ever think that again."I say after hitting him on the head. I heard Rukia chuckle, and I saw Ichigo was bright red. "Your strawberrys showing, ichigo." I say, that drains his face of red due to being mad. Before he can say anything the teacher tell us all to shut up and sit down or we all get detention, so we all obey with a sigh.


	6. Senbonzakura

At the end of school I hung out with Oriheme and her friend Tatsuki, at the dojo. At sunset raced home like always, but then the portal didn't come for a while, then I looked outside and it was nigh. "What on earth?" I whisper. Why hadn't the portal opened? Then I felt an enormous spiritual pressure, one that resembled one of Tousen's. "Is there a captain here?" I race out to try and find it and I place Rukia's, Ichigo's, and Uryu's spiritual pressure there. I also notice that the mass spiritual pressure is two, one is one of a lieutenant's and one is of a captain. Damn, I know im going to regret this,but I can't just not go. I have a feeling one of them are in trouble, and I must admit. Through the little time I've known them, I see them as friends. And friends nor comrades get left behind. I come to see Rukia being dragged off by two people going into the soul society. I see Ichigo and Uryu lying on the concrete.

"What the hell are you doing with Rukia?" I ask the man with the black hair, he turns and was about to reply when the red-headed one beat him to it. "Don't you dare talk to Captain Kuchiki like that! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lieutenant Renji Abari of the 6th division. We have received orders to capture Rukia Kuchiki and bring her back to the soul society to await trial." "Trial for what? She's done nothing wrong!" I say, Renji is about to respond when the captain comes over and stops him. "Leave now" He says, raising his spiritual pressure. I stand my ground, it was high, but nothing like the sort Aizen had, I was used to that. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but i'm not letting you falsely accuse Rukia and take her on some trial she doesn't deserve." "No, Memoure! don't! He'll do to you what he did to ichigo, he's too strong, please just leave! I don't want any more of you hurt because of me!" Rukia said. She was crying. I let out a small laugh. "Rukia, you should know me enough that I won't leave without giving it my all" Then I saw the captain disappear. "Oh no you don't!" I jump in the air and avoid his strike. His eyes were slightly dilated and his stature became more tense.

I landed a good feet away from him. "Who are you?" He asked in a mellow tone. It sent shivers down my neck. How can a guy be so creepy? Then I think of Gin and thank that this wasn't him now. I pop a soul candy into my mouth to answer the question. The captains face turns to shock. "Creep Dokonotoge!" I say and I put vines covering Rukia so nobody messes with her. Renji starts whacking at them. Suddenly the captain is in front of me and I raise a defensive wall, Then I get ahold of his ankles where he can't move. I engulf him in thorn-riddled vines just as I did to the hollow earlier, but only this time, there was no blood. The vines fell to reveal a completely unscathed Captain. Damn, i'm as good as dead now if that didn't work. "You have not the power you think you posses. Allow me to demonstrate that power. Scatter, Senbonzakura." All of a sudden his sword turns pink and sinks into the ground, then im engulfed in thousands of pink petals. It was beautiful ,yet I knew I couldn't get out of it, and I would be lucky if I survived. "I'm sorry, Rukia."I say.Then the sphere collapsed and I felt every inch of my body cut to pieces. I fell to the ground, still wondering how I was alive and whole. I heard Rukia screaming as they walked her into the soul society. Once all was done I closed my eyes. At least I died for a good cause...


	7. Training?

Looks like I didn't die after all.I woke up and saw I was not in my house. I was bandaged, but alive. I sat up and groaned. my body felt like hell. "Well, good morning to you already!" "AH!" I jump at the voice and immediately regret it. "Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you in my room pervert!" Then I saw him without the sleep in my eyes. Well, geez. I'm in here with the one and only Kisuke Urahara. I'm glad I did ask who he was where he didn't notice that I knew him already. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, I rescued Ichigo and you after Byakuya and the others left. " "Byakuya?" "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, yes." I growled at the name. He'll get what's coming to him, I assure that. And it will be MY hand that delivers it to him. "Now, now. Don't get all mad, he was only on orders." "And that gave him the right to use his Shikai on me?" "You used yours first." "He's a captain! what harm could I have done to him?" I say getting up and walking out I saw Ichigo passed out it the room next to me and scoffed. At least I lasted longer. "You shouldn't be-" Kisuke started to say, but I just ran of towards my house. I got in and found a note folded delicately on the couch. I open it and read it.Igasp

"Dear Memoure,

The others-Rukia's friends- are not going to take her capture to kindly. They will probably try and rescue her with Kisuke's help. I want you to go with them. You are relieved of duty with the arrancars. Nice bunch if I do say so myself. Kaname will be taking your weight from now on. Due to your interference with Rukia's capture-which confused me. Wasn't this indeed our original plan?- I want you to keep up your façade. Involve yourself with them as much as possible.

\- Aizen

I gasped. I have to involve myself with them? And my duties have been relieved? I smile to myself. This, by far, is the easiest assignment ever. I decide to freshen up then head over to Kisuke's. "Memoure!" He yells as I go into the livingroom part. Ichigo was having tea with a black cat next to him. "You're looking better." The cat says in a manly voice. this time I conceal the 'ah!', but it doesn't stop me from jumping. Ichigo laughs "What's wrong, scaredy cat?" I glare at him. "I take that highly offensive, ichigo kurosaki, cats don't scare easily. " "oh yeah? BOOH!" The cat arches it's back in alarm and shrieks, then scratches ichigo on the cheek. deep. "Memoure, I would like you to meet Yoruichi Shihouin, she will be your sensei." I raise an eyebrow. "Why?" Ichigo answers. "We're going to save Rukia, and to do that we need to get stronger. That's what Hat-N-Clogs and Mr.Yoruichi is for." I sigh. "Well then lets get to it."


	8. Dokonotoge Chimei-Tekina Ame

"Alright, Ichigo. First thing is you need to learn your Zanpakuto's name. But Memoure here, will be training with Yoruichi while I train you." Kisuke says as we follow him into the training grounds underneath the shop. suddenly the black cat was right beside me. When we got there me, Ichigo, Yoruichi and Kisuke split into groups of two. Yoruichi lead me to a secluded piece of terrain cut off from Ichigo's and Kisuke's. For a minute I was perplexed because she hid behind a rock, then there was some mist and then I saw him-no her- as a woman with purple hair. Fully clothed in an orange suit. I had heard of shifters, but its the first i've ever seen of one. all I come up with is "Nice" But than she is behind me and I flip breaking her grasp and stand in the air. "Show me your Shikai, Kisuke said you challenged Byakuya with it. A very stupid idea if you ask me." I growled, sick of people throwing that up in my face time and time again. "Creep Dokonotoge!" I felt my Zanpakuto wrap around my wrist and grow thorns. Yoruichi looked at me with a smile of anticipation. "You can kill a hollow right?" She asks, I nod. "Well, a hollow I am. Give me your best shot!" I went to encase her in vines but she slipped easily through it and suddenly she was in front of me performing kido "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" "Damn it! Yoruichi!" I say and reign in my vines just in time and create a dome over myself to deflect the Hado. "Well. I know exactly how to train you." I pant a little, not used to deflecting Kido. "I'm going to push you to your limit, and force you to discover the power asleep inside you."

"Wait NO!" Too late. she's behind me and I have another hado in my face, but just enough time to flashstep behind her. I wrap my vines around her neck and slam her to the ground. I growled as I saw her get to her feet immediately. "Which are you better at, Shikai or Zanpakuto?" "Zanpakuto" I respond through gritted teeth. I let Dokonotoge return into her sword form and flashstep behind Yoruichi. "I hope you can keep up." I say and slash at her shoulder, only for her to dodge it. Which I expected. I curved my sword to meet her side but then it just stopped. I see she has it in her hand. With a twist of her wrist she breaks it. I repress a string of vulgarities. "New game." With that I slammed into a rock wall, making a huge dent in it. I felt bruised all over and my head was swimming. Yoruichi looks at me with no emotion. "I'm going to kill you." And with that I start to defend myself in order to save my life

~2 days later~

I stood with my back to a wall panting and my legs shaking. Me and Yoruichi have been fighting non-stop for two days now and my spirit energy was nearly depleted. Now Yoruichi came at me with another Hado. "Goodbye Memoure" She said and began to chant. "Dearest Memoure, how long do you plan to ignore me?"I look around to find myself in desert settled with sandstorms circling me on either side 100 yards away from me. I turn around to see a woman with long brown hair wearing tan rags of clothing. Her eyes were a deep emerald. "Dokonotoge?" I whisper. she nods. "You have not let my full power since you discovered me, actually, not even then. When you forget about me and what power does lie inside you, this happens." She says gesturing to the land. "It hasn't rained since I was born, and it can only rain when you withhold your true power. Unless you don't want to die, you need to discover me again." She says before disappearing. suddenly, one of the sandstorms move to the side to show a equally dried desert. Then the sandstorm turns into a sand tornado and swirls about 20 feet from me. It swirls harder and condenses until it is the shape of a woman, then it is a woman. Who looks exactly like me but with emerald eyes. "Creep Dokonotoge!" She says and I see the sword wrap around her wrists. I reach for my own sword, but it isn't there. I try to summon her but she still doesn't come. "Figure out why it's so hard to move on with this adventure. Why you truly don't want to do it. Then it will rain again, and I will lend you my power." Dokonotoge whispers in my ear.

I'm suddenly wrapped in vines and being squeezed to death. I tried to focus. Why didn't I want to go on? I had felt hesitation to save Rukia, but why. I remembered the discomfort with Sir Aizen and the happiness I felt with Rukia and her friends, no longer alone. No, I didn't want to save Rukia because that was an order from Sir Aizen, I wanted to save her because she was my friend. And I had just put the entire plan between me and Sir Aizen in jeopardy by befriending them, but frankly I didn't care what...."Ahhhh!!!!" I screamed as the vines strangled me harder. "Hurry." Dokonotoge whispered. Then with a feeling like a punch in my gut I finally understood.

I had chosen Rukia, the enemy, over Sir Aizen subconsciously. And now consciously. I now had to choose between them.

I felt drops of liquid fall on my face.The vines released and I fell to the ground and watch the area behind me and the path that the sandstorm had left slowly turn green and begin to grow. All around me with every droplet of rain came vines and trees, and before I knew it, I was encircled with the green of a jungle. I looked around and saw that the sandstorms, however, hadn't disappeared, made a defined segmented wall around the jungle. There were 8 segments. I heard Dokonotoge beside me again. "Thank you, for making it rain again." I looked to see her hair was now a vibrant green and fell to the jungle floor. She now had a kimono on of green on that had white spirals going up the neck. "I noticed the change, and sameness of the storms too. They all equal challenges you must face to get more power. Right now, this is the path you must walk to get my full power." She said gesturing to the green-ridden path that used to be blocked. I took a step onto the path and suddenly I was in front of Yoruichi again, but now stronger than ever. "Hado number 35-" "Not a chance" I cut her off. I flashstepped behind her and drew my sword. "Creep Dokonotoge!" The sword wrapped around my wrist and I felt a wave of energy. I jumped into the air and ensnared Yoruichi in a cage of vines. "Chimei-tekina ame!" I say and the thorns depart their vines and shoot through her body each and every way. I release the cage once it was over to see a torn-up Yoruichi. She's steady on her feet despite her shredded clothes and miniscule bleeding cuts everywhere. "I think your ready." She says with a smile, turning back into cat form,and with the silence I hear a yell and look beside me to see Kisuke and Ichigo fighting and hear Ichigo cry "Getsuga Tensho!" And a wave of energy blasts Kisuke, leaving a fork-like graving in the ground. He looks at me then Yoruichi. "Well, training over. you all have succeeded."


	9. Eerie Feelings

You guys suck. jk. Only one person replied to my poll! oh well. Now i found the manga so im reading that from the beginning, in some time i'll be at this point. Right now im at the point where they just entered the...dangai? I don't remember. Anyway enjoy!))

I stared appalled at Ganju and Ichigo as they tackled each other. Kukaku was standing in the middle of the room just watching. At one point Ganju was thrown through the door by Ichigo-but Ichigo got it twice as hard afterwards. I shook my head. "You idiots. Do we really have time fo-" I was cut off as i witnessed Ichigo knock Kukaku's pipe out of her hand. I stared at her then jumped back a little as i saw fire in her eyes. I turned to warn Ichigo just as i witnessed him step on-and break- Kukaku's pipe. I winced. "Agh! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Kukaku balled her fist and orange spirit energy wrapped around it. "Oh shit. See ya Ichigo!" I yelled as i made my way outside. I could hear the steps of people behind me. No doubt Uryuu,Chad,and Oriheme. As soon as we got out i witness the house collapse in shambles. "Did she have to wreck the place just to stop them?" Uryuu whispered. "At least now we know why this lady has to change houses so often." Chad whispered back. "Extreme makeover..."Oriheme added. "I wouldn't be so stupid as to whisper morons, or even say anything, she is probably listening to us right now." I say. Each one of them yelp and i let out a small chuckle. I walk back down to see her laying into Ganju, then i see her leave Ganju and go to Ichigo. I watch silently and i feel the others at my back. Geez, is it follow the leader day? Suddenly Kukaku turns to us. "You got something to say?" "No! Nothing at all!" They all say. i stay silent. "Humph. I'll come for you next." I scoff. Then she turns to Ichigo.She picks him up by his orange hair. Ouch. "Listen you idiot! You're in my house now. If you don't like the way i do things here then get the hell out! Any questions?" "Nope, nope, i'm just fine with it!" "Okay then. I'm glad you understand. Now for you."

Suddenly she was in front of me. We were nose to nose. I didn't dare drop my gaze. "Earlier i asked you a question. This is my house, my rules, and if you don't answer me you get to pay the consequences." "Don't you think me having to go on a mission with your idiotic brother and strawberry over there is a consequence enough?" "I decide what the consequences are here." Alright, bring it. What's you consequence? 'Cause im not going to back down." "Persistence...A nice trait. I like you." She says approvingly as she backs away. I wink at her. "I like you too. Never seen some handle Ichigo like that-it was hilarious." "Glad you enjoyed yourself." "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ichigo cut in yelling. I turn my back on him. "If i were on your side-i would have died by now." Yoruichi, who had been watching with a huge cat grin on her face suddenly sobered. She looked at me with her big yellow cat eyes as if she were trying to decipher a code within me. "The shouldn't you be dead by now?" She asks. "No, im lucky." I say in a low tone. "Alright! Everyone on your feet!" I jump at her suddenly loud voice. Ichigo, Ganju,and big buff guy are on their feet in seconds. "Yes, sir!" They all exclaim. I sigh. I look at Yoruichi as Kukaku explains the game plan and such. She is still staring at me. I feel my gaze lower and the start of tears forming. No, i shake my head. I cannot start crying here. No. She tilts her head to the side at me,confused. "No." I whisper. "The rest of you gather up your crap and follow me!" She yells and i wince. She begins to walk and we follow until we are walking down a long white hall.

As we wondered under Uryuu looked at the lights mystified. "How can it be so bright down here?" He asked. "I didn't notice any generators anywhere." "Lots of firefly creeper vines." "Vines?" I say and lean in closer to hear. "I keep them growing along the walls and the ceiling." "I don't think i've ever heard of that. Is that some type of plant that only grows her in the soul society?" Uryuu asks. Kukaku stops. "Alright then. Here we are!" She says. "Hey-" "Open the door, Ganju!" "Yes, sir!" "I said-"Uyuu begins to exclaim but Ichigo pulls him to the side, begging him to calm down. I sigh. "Im surrounded by idiots-well except you,Oriheme, and Chad." I say. They smile at me. As the door opens we walk inside and my jaw drops. "Thats a big pole." I say. "Whoa...." Oriheme exclaims. "What is hat thing? It's huge." Ichigo asks. I have to admit-i was curious too. I heard Kukaku's low chuckle. "You can quit worrying about getting through the wall. With this launcher i'll get you all in the sereitei through the air-" "It's a canon!?" I yell. "The air!?" Ichigo exclaims. "Or my name is not Kukaku Shiba, Bioes Expert of the Rukon district!"


End file.
